


Fireworks

by SaschaR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, In a way, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Thanks to CaughtFeelings for helping me edit this piece on Discord!





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaughtFeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/gifts).



> Thanks to CaughtFeelings for helping me edit this piece on Discord!

The wick glowed bright orange like the embers of from the sun. The small hissing noise can be heard in a perfectly silent room. As it travels up the wick, igniting the gunpowder, the children murmur with excitement, wondering what pretty colors will escape the small box. Everyone gasps in awe at the reds, the blues, and the yellows, sparkling like stars in the night. The cracking noise is loud, loud enough for everyone to hear. Some run to one side of the lush green park, escaping the smoke billowing around, and others back away, avoiding the sparks. Soon, the show fizzles out, exhausted from working hard. Silence befalls the group for a second, until another soul grabs their box, the cycle starting again, and again, and again.


End file.
